sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2015-16 in Gregorian football The 2015-16 SGFA Cup was the 36th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. The competition began with the Preliminary Round on September 19, 2015, and concluded with the 2016 SGFA Cup Final on May 28, 2016. The defending champions were FC Chapman, after they defeated Banks City 3-2 in extra time in the previous final on June 6, 2015. It was Chapman's second consecutive SGFA Cup title. The winner of the SGFA Cup will earn automatic qualification to the 2016-17 CONCACAF Champions League. If, however, the winner of the Cup is already qualified for the Champions League (through finishing in the top two in League A), then the third place team in League A will claim the Champions League place. This is the first edition of the SGFA Cup to permit teams from the SGFA Amateur Leagues to participate. Prior to this season, only professional clubs (i.e., those in Leagues A, B and C) were permitted to enter. This has led to the creation of two additional rounds and the start of the tournament moving from November to September (see below). Bonneville United defeated Swifton Athletic 4-1 in the Final on May 28, 2016, giving United their 6th SGFA Cup title and the first since 2005-06. Preliminary Round The draw for the Preliminary Round took place on August 16, 2015, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the entirety of the SGFA Amateur Leagues, paired off into regional match-ups. North Region West Region 'East Region' |penalties2 = }} First Round The draw for the First Round took place on September 20, 2015. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the winners of the Preliminary Round (P), along with the 16 teams from League C ©. |goals2 = }} Prével |goals2 = |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 1-4|penalties1 = Kennedy Sterling Doss |penalties2 = }} Fenwick |goals2 = Berko , , Nasser Sotoudeh , }} Trujillo |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Way Becerra Luscombe }} |goals2 = |aet = yes}} , |goals2 = }} |aet = yes}} Tamajong |goals2 = }} Freeman |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Alani Halderman Kwong Everett }} |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Ruby , }} , Anthony }} |goals2 = }} , Bettencourt |goals2 = , , |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 5-4|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} Second Round The draw for the Second Round took place on September 28, 2015. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the First Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League B (B). |goals2 = }} }} |goals2 = Whittingham |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 3-4}} |goals2 = Kyle |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 2-3}} Pizarro |goals2 = }} Barnes }} |goals2 = , , , }} , |goals2 = }} Rushden |goals2 = Moore , |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 1-3}} |goals2 = van Eeuwijk Armstrong |aet = yes}} Trujillo Spicer |goals2 = }} Third Round The draw for the Third Round took place on November 16, 2015. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the Second Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League A (A). |goals2 = Merchant Leigh-Bough }} Makhanya Grant |goals2 = Darbinian Crowe Oakley |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 2-4}} Croft Figueredo |goals2 = Krajíček Victoria }} }} , |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Dixon |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 2-3}} Stefanidis |goals2 = Guthrie Barnes |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 1-3|penalties1 = Stefanidis Archer Jeanney Ericson |penalties2 = Crawford Barnes Laroche }} |goals2 = }} Janvier |goals2 = Outerbridge }} , |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Niles , }} O'Bray Ramakers Pearson Leger |penalties2 = Greene Carey Wainwright Justice }} |goals2 = Crane-Carson , }} Vieira Richmond Heinz Davis |penalties2 = Lahtinen Jaiminho Lambert Merritt }} }} |goals2 = }} Fourth Round The draw for the Fourth Round took place on December 14, 2015. FC Chapman, the two-time defending SGFA Cup champions, were eliminated on penalties by arch-rivals Bonneville United. It was Chapman's first loss in Cup competition since losing to Independence in the quarter-finals of the 2012-13 tournament, and the first time they had failed to reach the quarter-finals since 2003-04. Merchant |goals2 = Tobin Winchester Kent Woodley }} Zaleski Campano |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Guzmán |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 4-5|penalties1 = Pearson Ramakers Beverley Gutiérrez Little Best Budd Morrison |penalties2 = Morton Holloway Chambers Guzmán Soto Brackney Chávez Manninger }} |goals2 = }} Mendy |goals2 = Fortune |aet = yes}} , , |goals2 = Hamilton Luna }} Barnes |goals2 = Baauw }} |goals2 = Palanca van Panhuis , Dekker }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on February 22, 2016. Crane-Carson |goals2 = Morton El-Dardiry |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 4-5|penalties1 = Crane-Carson Dekker Hedley Whittaker Hughes |penalties2 = Chambers Morton Holloway Johnson Brackney }} , |goals2 = Smith Coleman |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 3-4|penalties2 = Darbinian DeJesús Oakley Veneziano |penalties1 = Figueredo Adair Tesch Reed Fulton }} }} Lombardi Webster Guyonnet |goals2 = Coleman Meehan Zahid Krivenko |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 4-2|penalties1 = Winchester Lombardi Woodley Granger Scarlata |penalties2 = Osborne Kerwin Meehan Keeffe }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on March 21, 2016. For the first time since the 2004-05 competition, the four semi-finalists are all past Cup winners. Morton |goals2 = Bennamani }}---- Pérez Darbinian DeJesús Coleman |penalties2 = Barnes Laroche Guthrie Edmonds Roberts }} Final :Main article: 2016 SGFA Cup Final El-Dardiry Guzmán Holloway |goals2 = Henderson }} Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2015-16 in Gregorian football